clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CPGuy3000
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, CPGuy3000! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! MCF Congrats! Your bet in Zooman's MCF won! Here is your winnings! ~Zooman98 New Feature There is a new feature to the MCF check it out! -Zooman98 Welcome Here CPGUy3000 ! Welcome to the club Penguin Wiki ! I see you new. My name is Hahaha00000 and you already know me, and if you need any help just post a help message on my user talk. RE: Out-Of-School vid Of course you can be in it! Here's the offical invite: Hello, CPGuy3000! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:49, 15 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Hypercam 2 You do not edit the video in Hypercam; there is a thing on most computers called Windows Movie Maker that you can edit the video there. Go to Start>All Programs>Accessories and it should be there. Have fun editing, American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 16:30, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Hey! Welcome to the CP Wiki! I hope you have a GREAT time here! Wanna change up your signature? Talk to my friend Alxeedo. I hope we can be friends! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 16:31, 15 June 2009 (UTC) PS: Please come to my SCHOOL'S OUT party! War RatBat (Ratonbat's country) is going on war against you at his city capital. To discuss things with him, talk to him. If you want to discuss war problems with me, talk to me. RULES: NO CUSSING TRASH TALK IS AVALBLE How I find some of the awesome Club Penguin Music Well, it can actually be quite simple. You know the numbers that go right before ".swf" in the link? You can change that to any number up to like 265 or something like that. Also, many CP websites have some Club Penguin music on them. Hope this helped, --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) You are now part of the CIHQ. You are now able to post updates and make songs, as well as earn 100 Orbits for the Orbit Shop. Jaller2 02:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) You crazy ? Are you crazy ? 20th June is the day Sharkbate hosts a party at the same time 12:00 EST and your against him ?Hahaha00000Chickens on the loose ! Template Factory You template is Done! Follow the instructions below to place it in your page. = Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 19:33, 19 June 2009 (UTC) You have recieved the CIHQ Award! Jaller2 15:51, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Mission! You have a mission! Click here! Thanks for being a client on Childpengu1's Shop! Here's your page for the client information about you: User:Childpengu1/Shop/CPGuy3000 Bye! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 00:22, 2 July 2009 (UTC)